life_is_strangefandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Youth (кавер Daughter)
"Youth" - это сингл группы Daughter из альбома "If You Leave", который воспроизводится в "Life is Strange: Before the Storm" в конце второго эпизода. Текст песни на Английском :Shadows settle on the place that you left :Our minds are troubled by the emptiness :Destroy the middle, it's a waste of time :From the perfect start to the finish line :And if you're still breathing, you're the lucky ones :'Cause most of us are heaving through corrupted lungs :Setting fire to our insides for fun :Collecting names of the lovers that went wrong :The lovers that went wrong :We are the reckless :We are the wild youth :Chasing visions of our futures :One day we'll reveal the truth :That one will die before he gets there :And if you're still bleeding, you're the lucky ones :'Cause most of our feelings, they are dead and they are gone :We're setting fire to our insides for fun :Collecting pictures from a flood that wrecked our home :It was a flood that wrecked this home :And you caused it :And you caused it :And you caused it :Well I've lost it all, I'm just a silhouette :A lifeless face that you'll soon forget :My eyes are damp from the words you left :Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest :Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest :And if you're in love, then you are the lucky one :'Cause most of us are bitter over someone :Setting fire to our insides for fun :To distract our hearts from ever missing them :But I'm forever missing him :And you caused it :And you caused it :And you caused it : Текст песни на Русском Тени оседают на месте, что ты покинул, Наши умы встревожены пустотой. Сотри середину, это пустая трата времени От прекрасного начала и до конца. А если вы все еще дышите, вы счастливчики, Потому что большинство из нас поднимается сквозь гнилые легкие. Разводим пожар внутри себя ради веселья, Собираем имена любимых, которые ушли не так. Любимые, которые ушли не так. Мы безрассудны. Мы - дикая юность. Преследуя видения нашего будущего , Однажды мы раскроем правду Что каждый умрет, прежде чем доберется туда . А если из вас еще течет кровь, вы счастливчики , Потому что большинство наших чувств мертво и их больше нет . Разводим пожар внутри себя ради веселья, Собираем фотографии потопа, что разрушил наш дом. Это было наводнение, что разрушило этот дом. А ты этому причина, А ты этому причина, А ты этому причина. Ну что же, я потеряла все это, я просто силуэт, Безжизненное лицо, что ты скоро забудешь. Мои глаза влажны от слов, оставленных тобой, Звон в моей голове, когда ты разбил мое сердце, Звон в моей голове, когда ты разбил мое сердце. И если ты влюблен, то ты счастливчик, Потому большинство из нас грустят по кому-нибудь. Разводим пожар внутри себя ради веселья, Чтобы отвлечь наши сердца от их потери, Но я всегда буду по нему скучать. А ты этому причина, А ты этому причина, А ты этому причина. Толкование Основная тема песни, заключается во взрослении и взрослых проблемах, в случае Хлои, она проходит этап совершеннолетия. Раньше у нее было хорошее детство («perfect start»), но потом всё ухудшилось. Так что «middle», (с англ. средняя) часть жизни до смерти кажется бесполезной. «shadows», (с англ. тени) напоминают певице кого-то, кто ушел из её жизни, подобно тому, как из жизни Хлои ушел Уильям. Второй куплет говорит нам о том, как подростки часто решают жизненные проблемы,«Setting fire to our insides for fun». Это может быть воспринято как буквально (курение сигарет), так и метафорически (что-то незаконное или экстремальное). Из-за выбора такого образа жизни некоторые молодые люди умирают до достижения совершеннолетия. В следующем куплете певец говорит, что тем, кто «And if you're still bleeding» (то есть еще живы), повезло по сравнению с теми, кто мертв и не имеет чувств. Строка, где певица потеряла свой дом из-за наводнения, может ссылаться на то, что Хлоя больше не чувствует себя в безопасности («home») после того, как столько всего произошло в жизни и из-за появления Дэвида, или о том, что Рэйчел узнала правду о своем отце и о Саре. В обоих случаях поток эмоций сделал глаза певицы слезящимися. Она тщетно пытается отвлечь себя от пропажи любимого человека и говорит, что те, кто никогда не испытывал потерь, счастливчики. Видео Daughter - Youth External Links * Google Play Music Lyrics * Лингво-лаборатория «Амальгама»